


Home

by molly16



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Hodgela thing I wrote in less than five minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"I knew that you wouldn't want to leave." Hodgins says, looking up from the new fishtank we just got. "You would never be able to leave everyone, at least not anytime soon."  
The way he says that shows just how well he knows me. Even though we're married, he always surprises me like that, knowing little things that I would never expect him to remember. "Oh, you did? How?"  
"You would miss here too much." Hodgins says. "Anybody would, but you've always called this home. You've never said that anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but I just wanted to write something, but didn't feel like this could go anywhere.


End file.
